Every Little Bit
by Givah.Kitsune
Summary: Kakashi deveria ter previsto. KakaNaru. Yaoi. Insinuação de lemon.


**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Perdi pra ele no jakenpo. Fanfic sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Resumo **– Kakashi devia ter previsto

**Par** – Kakashi/Naruto

**Personagens Principais** – Uzumaki Naruto e Hatake Kakashi

**Status **– Completa;

**One-shot**

**Classificação** – M (Mature, Conteúdo impróprio para menores de 18 anos);

**Gênero** – Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Advertências da Fanfiction**

**Shounen-ai (Shounen – Menino; Ai – Amor.)** – Relação homossexual entre homens, insinuada ou leve;

**Yaoi (Yama Nashi, Ochi Nashi, Imi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning)** – Relação homossexual entre homens;

**OOC (Out Of Character – Fora Do Caráter)** – Personagem que perde suas características psicológicas e comportamentais estabelecidas por seu criador;

**Comentários Iniciais**

Fanfic dedicada à minha amada senpai, Andréia Kennen. Parabéns, senpai! (Palmas) Desejo muita saúde, muito sucesso, muito amor, muito dinheiro, muitos lemons, animes, mangás e doujinshis. (Reverência)

É KakaNaru, como você pediu. Não tem lemon (por enquanto), mas eu fiz do fundo do coração (e em menos de uma semana) então espero que goste.

Terá uma continuação com lemon se for bem escrito, claro, o que não é meu caso, por causa do pouco tempo. – Sentada em um sofá, enquanto brinca com o estofado do móvel.

A fofa da Iara-san que betou, então se tiver algum erro de português, a culpa é dela. (piscadinha/Brincadeirinha, Ira-san. Estou muito agradecida. Mesmo.)

Bom, à leitura!

Kakashi deveria ter previsto. No momento em que encarou pela primeira vez aqueles olhos azuis celestes, ele deveria saber que aquilo ia acontecer. Tinha como ser diferente? Não, não tinha. E Kakashi sabia.

O que ele tinha na cabeça quando aceitou treinar o time sete?

Quando novo, nunca se apaixonara realmente, mas sentira grande admiração por duas pessoas. Namikaze Minato, seu sensei, que fora a pessoa mais justa, inteligente e dedicada que já conhecera. Nunca vira alguém se preocupar tanto com ele, com seus colegas e com a vila. E principalmente, Kushina.

A outra, tinha sido Uchiha Obito. Claro, eles tinham brigado por boa parte da convivência, mas no final, quando Obito se sacrificara por ele, notou que tinha sido idiotice brigar tanto com o moreno, apenas por orgulho e manias sem sentido. Obito era teimoso, não muito inteligente, alegremente tagarela e, acima de tudo, leal. Kakashi sabia que ele jamais abandonaria um companheiro.

O que ele podia esperar ao encontrar uma pessoa que era a perfeita mistura dos dois com alguns aperfeiçoamentos?

Kakashi nunca tinha se sentido tão idiota. Ele devia ter previsto. Era óbvio que ia ser apaixonar por Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto era tudo. O enlouquecia e acalmava. Era aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo imprevisível. Não se afastava do caminho que escolhia seguir, fosse o caminho da vida, ou o caminho ninja. Vivia a vida sem fazer planos, mas, mesmo assim, não perdia tempo com inutilidades. Se mantinha firme, de pé, mesmo quando tudo desmoronava. O louro era o céu e o inferno na Terra. Era inteligente, imprevisível e especialmente inteligente, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia ser idiota. E ele era o único que conseguia deixar Kakashi sem palavras, sem ar, sem pensamentos coerentes, sem sentidos, sem nada. Naruto podia dar tudo a Kakashi e tirar tudo também. Porque o prateado sabia que se Naruto morresse, ou sumisse, levaria seu coração e alma juntos.

Por isso, assim que a guerra tinha terminado e vira Naruto profundamente ferido numa das tendas médicas, decidira tomar uma decisão. Se não tomasse, como teria coragem de se olha no espelho?

- 'Kashi... No que você está pensando? - Ouviu sua voz favorita perguntar, e virou-se para o outro lado da cama.

- Nada, raio de sol. Não estava pensando em nada. - Kakashi respondeu, puxando o loiro mais pra perto, até que ele estivesse sobre seu peito.

Beijou o topo da cabeleira dourada e repicada. Naruto era lindo, disso Kakashi já sabia, mas ele não desconfiava o quão sensual aquele adolescente podia ser. Nunca tinha realmente notado os pés pequenos, as coxas roliças e definidas, nem a cintura e quadris estreitos, o troco magro curvilíneo, o pescoço delgado, os braços bem definidos e as mãos delicadas pra serem de um ninja. E o rosto bonito. Os grandes olhos azuis, o nariz arrebitado, os lábios carnudos e cor-de-rosa, as bochechas charmosamente riscadas e os cabelos loiro-brilhantes e repicados faziam um conjunto adorável. Ele parecia um raio de sol que tinha caído na terra e tomado forma. Apertou-os entre os braços e roçou o nariz na curva do pescoço, sentiu o mais novo se arrepiar e sorriu.

Naruto suspirou. Tinha se apaixonado por Kakashi ainda jovem, mas nunca tinha dado a devida atenção ao sentimento, sempre tivera coisas com que se preocupar.

Na noite anterior, havia ganhado uma comemoração pelo seu aniversário, que tinha passado em branco durante a guerra. Fora sua primeira festa e nunca se sentira tão feliz. Até mesmo Gaara e Bee tinham vindo!

Depois da festa, quando todos tinham ido pra casa, ou sido carregados, como no caso de Gai - que bebeu de mais e Lee acabou tendo que arrastá-lo pra casa -, Naruto tinha ido pra academia, em vez de ir direto pra casa, e sentara-se no balanço, se sentindo cansado e satisfeito. Foi quando Kakashi tinha aparecido.

_"- Sensei. - Cumprimentou, balançando a cabeça._

_- Você está bem, Naruto? - Perguntou o cinzento, olhando para a expressão sonolenta do aluno. Mas relaxou quando viu Naruto afirmar que estava bem. - Que bom. Foi uma festança, hein? - Riu Kakashi, sorrindo debaixo da máscara. - Desculpe por não ter te dado nada. - Se desculpou, abaixando a cabeça e coçando a nuca._

_Naruto assentiu e abanou uma das mãos, dispensando as desculpas, pra depois olhar longamente para o homem mais velho. Sorriu pra ele, um sorriso de lábios e olhos, mas sem nenhum dente. Viu Kakashi oscilar e o olhar, e imaginou se ele estaria corado embaixo do pano escuro da máscara. Ele já tinha notado como o sensei lhe olhava. Depois de anos na companhia de Jiraya, não tinha como manter a inocência e a mente pura intacta._

_- Eu te perdôo sensei, se você me deixar fazer um pedido. - Disse, o sorriso se tornando travesso e maior._

_Kakashi, pensando que o aluno queria lhe pregar uma peça, ou então pedir pra ele tirar a máscara, assentiu. Naruto merecia um presente, mas o mais alto não tinha pensado em nada realmente com valor para dar a seu aluno favorito._

_- Fecha os olhos? - Pediu Naruto, piscando os olhos. Ao perceber que o sensei o tinha feito, se levantou e se aproximou sorrateiramente. Se colocou na frente do jounin, se aproximou até ficar a poucos milímetros. Ergueu uma das mãos e dedilhou devagar as feições. Passou pela bandana que cobria o olho direito, pelas pálpebras de cílios claros, por toda a pele clara da face, o nariz suave e puxou o tecido da máscara devagar. Quando percebeu que o mais velho se mantinha imóvel, a removeu completamente. Suspirou no rosto bonito do sensei. A pele continuava no mesmo tom. Talvez com uma nuance ainda mais clara pela falta de exposição ao sol. Os lábios finos e claros eram bem delineados, como se tivessem sido desenhados para aquele rosto._

_Colocou as mãos do rosto do mais alto e o puxou pra baixo, antes de encostar os lábios. Começou com um simples toque. Naruto não tinha pensado no que faria depois. Nem sabia como o sensei iria reagir, mas com certeza não esperava que ele o trouxesse pra mais perto pela cintura e acatasse o toque com tanta naturalidade. Como se já tivesse pensado naquilo antes. Como se já tivesse pensado bastante naquilo. O coração de Naruto acelerou sem ritmo nessa idéia. Quando as línguas se encontraram, o loiro se derreteu nos braços do outro. Escorregou as mãos para o pescoço de Kakashi, que o segurou mais forte na cintura._

_O beijo terminou devagar, sem que quisessem se soltar. E assim o fizeram. Apesar de afastarem os lábios, agora ofegantes, continuaram unidos, pressionados um contra o outro._

_- Passa a noite comigo? - Pediu Naruto, finalmente se dando conta do que tinha feito, corando e escondendo o rosto no peito do mais velho._

_- Essa noite e todas as outras, anjo. - respondeu Kakashi, mais do que feliz._

_Viu Naruto lhe mirar, a surpresa clara nos olhos azuis. Isso devia ser a coisa que Kakashi mais amava em Naruto. Seus olhos. Eram, literalmente, janelas da alma. Se você quisesse entender a alma do loiro, era só olhar bem. Mas o coração de Naruto era outra coisa. Ele nunca demonstrava se estava ferido, e, por causa do sorriso fixo, era difícil adivinhar o que ele sentia de verdade. Mas, ele se abria pra quem queria. E Kakashi queria saber tudo sobre o Uzumaki Naruto. Nenhum pedacinho ia lhe escapar."_

Saiu de seus devaneios ao sentir Kakashi se encostando nele novamente parecendo sonolento. Se remexeu e saltou da cama com o cobertor em volta da cintura, caminhou até a porta do banheiro e olhou para cama, onde Kakashi continuava deitado, lhe olhando sem entender.

- Vou tomar banho... - Comentou se fingindo de inocente - Quer vir comigo? - Mordeu o canto direito do lábio inferior. Durante a noite descobrira um ou dois pontos fracos de Kakashi.

Se virou novamente para o banheiro, para no segundo seguinte sentir Kakashi colar a suas costas, claramente acordado.

O homem mais velho não conseguia ver o rosto de Naruto, mas a única coisa que pôde ouvir antes de fechar a porta do banheiro foi a risada divertida e adorável de seu Naruto.

**_.-~~-._**

Bom, se alguém vier com review dizendo que

- Yaoi é uma merda e

- Que é contra as crenças de Deus,

- Que eu sou uma pervertida e

- Ameaças de morte e

- Que eu vou pro inferno.

Já me adianto:

-Yaoi é uma merda a porra da sua avó.

- Se Deus não permite yaoi e liberdade de expressão, então eu sou atéia

- Bem, eu sou pervertida mesmo, oras, esperava o quê?

- Olha, se eu morrer, eu te levo junto. Levar desaforo pra casa não é comigo

- O inferno deve ser bem divertido, afinal, toda minha família está lá. Né. :3

EEEEE...

**"Bota a mão no teclado que vai começar!**

**É o reviewlation tion, reviewlatiooo~oon.**

**Reviewlatiooon!"**

Let's go! Escrevam um review e façam uma autora feliz e psicologicamente saudável. Sem reviews não haverá mais lemon, o que deixará vocês, leitores, infelizes. Vocês não querem ficar infelizes, não, né?

_**ENTÂO MANDEM REVIEWS. MANDEEEM PRA MAMÃE AQUI *-***_


End file.
